One Piece Chronicles
by EraseAlpha
Summary: A new nakama joines the Strawhats and Nami begins to have feelings for Sanji.What will happen?SanjiNami.RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SEXUAL REFERENCES ESPECIALY ON LATER CHAPTERS.
1. It was a sunny day

It was a sunny day.

The occupants of the Thousand Sunny were happy at this,since it had been a horrible week.

They faced storms several times and the marine even more.So,when the young redhead that was their navigator yelled that there was a island ahead, everyone was excited.

When they anchored at the small town's port,their captain was the first to jump into land and ran into the market.

-Luffy,you moron!Come back here!-Said the first-mate.

Zoro also jumped and ran after the captain,before the mischievous boy got them in trouble.

Nami smiled as she saw them disappear into the crowd.She was walking to the stores when a familiar voice ringed in her ears

-Oh,Nami-ssswwwaaaaaaannnnn!!

She sighed as the ship's cook "hopped" over to her side.

-Does my beloved want me to help her with shopping ?

-No,Sanji.

-Are you sure? I could carry your bags.And protect you.Who knows what dangers lie in this supposedly pacific town?

The navigator sighed again.

-Sanji.I'm fine.Why don't you just stay on the ship and make us some snacks?

-Sure,my beloved Nami-swan! I will prepare you the most delicious meal you've ever tasted.

The young woman once again sighed as she saw the cook walk over to the galley.Sometimes she liked all the attention the chef gave her but sometimes it was really annoying.But Sanji was sweet.And a true gentleman.And cute."NO.You do not like him.You really don't." thought the navigator.Because of this distraction,Nami wasn't paying attention to her path and she didn't see the teenager running towards her at full speed.And they hit each other with such strengh that they fell.When Nami lifted her head she saw that the young girl that slammed her was already half-way up.She sat and looked at her while she got fully up and got her bangs of her eyes.

The girl was young,not a year over 15.She had long,dark blond hair,almost brown,but under the sunlight it shined like gold.On her face,in front of her eyes was placed what appeared to be a rectangle of green glass,but on closer look it was actually something like a pair of eyeglasses since it had earpieces.On her right ear she had a earring with what appeared to be a diamond and on the left a little horn-like pedant.On the Right side of her face was a diagonal scar.She wore a sky blue t-shirt with a skull on it,a pair of grey sneakers and a old pair of jeans with several torns.

-Are you okay?-she asked looking at the navigator,who was still on the ground.

-Han?Oh!Yes,I'm fine!

The girl helped her get up to her feet and in a sad tone said:

-Sorry for knocking you down...

-Oh,don't worry.I wasn't paying attention.It's also kinda my fault.

The girl smiled.

-I'm late for a meeting so I have to go.Again,I'm sorry.

Nami smiled back.

-That explains why you were running.Well,goodbye!

-'Bye!-Said the girl as she runned of.As she passed Nami,her hand hitted her pocket.

Nami dismissed it and went looking for a store that sold paper and ink for her maps.

* * *

-That will be 100 berry,please-Said the old shopkeeper to Nami after handing her a bag with the necessary items for map making.

The navigator reached for her pocket,only to find it empty...

-Huh?Hey,where's my wallet?Oh no!Maybe I lost it!Or...

Nami remembered when the girl's hand touched her pocket and realized that she had took her wallet.In other words:

A thief was robbed by another thief.

* * *

The young girl looked at the small pink wallet in her hand.

-That moron didn't even realize.

She chuckled and opened the wallet,hopping to find a decent amount.

* * *

Since his beloved Nami-swan hadn't returned from shopping and he finished the snacks,Sanji decided to look for her.When he found her,she looked absolutely pissed off.Any normal person would not want to approach such a fierce looking young woman,but Sanji was brave.And a complete lovesick idiot.

-Nami-sswwwaaaaaaaannnnnnnn.

-WHAT DO YOU WANT?

-Is something wrong?

-NO,I'M JUST HERE WALKING AROUND IN CIRCLES BECAUSE I'M BORED.

-Sorry Nami...I just wanted to help...

Nami looked at the cook.He really looked sad and she did need help.

-Well...Someone stole my wallet.And I need to find it

-A thief got robbed?

-Yes,I know.Ironic.Will you help?

Sanji smiled at her.

-Of course my dear Nami.

...

Hey there.This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it.Well comment but don't flame.


	2. Back at the ship

Back at the ship,Robin became worried.Almost half of the crew were not there.

And when the crew spent too much time in land,bad things happened.

So she decided to go look for them.Before they had to sail away from a thousand marine ships.

* * *

Nami and Sanji were looking for the thief who had stolen Nami's wallet.They looked in every shop in the market but eventually they gave up.

-Oh,we'll never find her!

-Don't worry Nami-swan.She has to be around here somewhere,doesn't she?

-No!She might live in another town.Maybe she sailed away!Or she changed her identity and moved to another country!

-In 20 minutes?

-Who knows?

-The navigator sighed.

-I'm screwed.

* * *

When Zoro finally caught Luffy they were in front of the mayor's house.And in front of the Mayor.

-Well,hello!Do you happen to be pirates?

-Yes!

-No!

-Oh,don't worry.Cyan town is a friendly place for pirates.Well,almost...

The captain looked at the short man in front of them.

-Why?

-Well...

* * *

The archaeologist walked around in the market,looking for her nakama.She searched around the food stands hoping to find their chef.What she did find was a certain teen aged thief,walking near bookstores,with a distinctive pink wallet in her hand .Robin followed her into the store and casually picked up a dusty old book.

The shopkeeper looked at the teenager and smiling a little asked:

-Robbed another pirate Diana?

-Yup.Plus,I recognized her.

-Really?

-Yeah.Cat burglar Nami.

-The Strawhat's navigator!You better watch out! I heard they are very dangerous!

Robin smiled.

"I knew that was Navigator-san's wallet"

It was then that the thief looked at her and with a surprised look on her face left running.

* * *

Nami and Sanji were turning a corner when they saw the skull t-shirt wearing thief leaving a building running and the navigator decided to run after her.

Bad idea.

-COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BI...

SNAP

-EEK!

The navigator fell to the hard ground.

-NAMI!-Yelled the blond cook that stayed behind.

The redhead lifted her head and looked at her right shoe.The 3 inch heel had snapped in half causing her to hit the ground.

-Great.Just what I needed.

-Are you okay Navigator-san?

Nami looked up and saw Robin standing next to her.

-Robin!That girl stole my...

-Wallet.-finished the archaeologist -Yes I am aware of that.You are having some trouble getting her back.Want some help?

-Of course.Thanks Robin.

-But we better get back to the ship-said the chef-You need a new pair of shoes.Sneakers are better.Running after a thief wearing high heels can be a pain in the ass.

-And in the back.-Added Nami who at the time was thinking that,because of the thief,she fell twice in the same day.

* * *

-So it's a teenager that makes a living by stealing from pirates?-Said the green haired swordsman.

-Why,yes!-Answered the Mayor.-See,her parent's left the town 4 years ago,searching for adventures in the great sea.So she steals from every pirate that reaches this town.

-But how can a 13-year old manages to steal pirates and get away with it.

-Ah.That's the tricky part.You see,that girl ate the Akuma no Mi.

-What!Which one?

-The Learn Learn Fruit.

-Learn Learn?

-Yes,it is a fruit that makes the user learn a lot faster and a lot more than a usual human being.

-So it's a mystery thief-said the captain.

Zoro glared angrily at the boy.

-But exactly how does she get away with it?

-See...

* * *

Diana the thief was hiding in the forest,panting.

-gasp that damn gasp pirate gasp spying gasp on me!

She sat down trying to breath.

-sigh Well,at least they don't know were I'm hiding...

The teenager looked at the grass that covered the rich soil.

-But they can still find me...

Suddenly,a large smile appeared on her face.

-And I know a way to get them to stop looking for me.And get some more money.

* * *

Robin,Nami and Sanji were ,again,in the market looking for the thief.They searched around and when they were about to give up...

-Look!There she is!-said the love-cook to his laddie friends.

-AH!- yelled the navigator,which caused several people to look at her.-I'LL GET YOU THIS TIME!

They ran through several streets after the blonde girl.She twisted and turned,knowing the city and it's shortcuts.

"But" thought Sanji " She seems different.Less agile.And less cunning.Hum.Maybe she has a plan..."

The thief then turned sharply and gave out a yelp.

Sanji reach the alley and saw that the street was closed for repairs on the buildings.

Nami yelled victorious:

-AH-ah.You're a goner,little bitch.

The three Strawhats approached the young girl.

-Wait!I can explain!

They stopped,looking at her.

Nami saw that the girl was quite tall.

"Taller than me at least." she thought.

Since they were both wearing sneakers,the height difference became evident.

The girl was about 1 meter and 70 cm (670 inches) tall and was looking at each of them .

She looked at them for a few seconds before pushing her green eyeglasses to her forehead,showing them her also green eyes.

-I am Diana W.M..I am 13 years old.-she started-Four years ago when I was nine pirates came to this town.My parents tried to stop them.

_But it didn't matter._

_I was there._

_The pirates...shot my parents in front of me._

Nami's arm twitched.Sanji saw this and sighed.He knew that her adoptive mother,Bellemere,was killed by Arlong,in front of her,and that caused her whole life to collapse.

Diana continued:

-The pirates soon left...and I didn't have anyone to take care of me.So I lived on the streets...and almost starved to death.

Sanji's only visible eye widened in horror.Everyone knew that he was trapped in a island with nothing to eat.

Robin pointed out:

-Why didn't any of the town's citizents help you?Or gave you a job?

-You see..They rejected me because I ate a Akuma no Mi.

Robin gasped.The same thing happened to her,20 years ago...

-But...But that shopkeeper...Isn't he your friend?

Diana chuckled.

-If he helped me,who knows what the other people would do to him...I refused his he...

Nami interrupted her:

-So you started stealing?How?How did you even survive until you started stealing?How old were...

-Calm down.-said the girl-I will explain.

_Two weeks without eating anything.I came across a pirate that carried his gold in a bag on his waist.So I just...Took it.The shopkeepers had no choice but to accept my money.I bought a lot of food and moved to a cavern in the florest.I wasn't in any danger because the wolves there befriended me.So they just protected me...But the food ended and I had to steal more._

The girl sighed.

-And thats my story.

Tears began to fall down her face.And she wasn't the only one affected.Nami herself was struggling with her emotions.Sanji put a caring arm in her shoulders.

-Keep it.-Said the navigator.-Just keep the money.But can you give me back the wallet?I'm quite fond of it.

Nami gave the teenager a small smile.

She smiled and gave her back the empty pink wallet

-Thank you-She said-Thank you so much.

The cook reached for his pocket and took out some cash.

-Here.A thousand Berry.Enough to last you a few weeks I think.

-Wow...I mean...Really...Well...Thank...Thank you...

Robin looked at the teenager.And then at her crew mates.

-We should go back.It's getting late.

-Goodbye Diana.-Said the navigator

The cook just smiled.

The girl grinned.

-'Bye guys...I hope to see you again...

* * *

The Strawhats left the scene as the sun descended into the horizon.

-Poor kid...-Said Robin

The cook sighed.

-Life's been harsh for her.

-I think she will be alright...-said Nami-Oh,and Sanji...-She looked at him.

-Yes,my beloved Nami-swan?

-GET YOUR DAMN ARM OF MY SHOULDERS!

* * *

Diana leaned agaisnt the alley wall looking at the money on her hands and grinning.

-Suckers.

...

Ta-dah.Here's the second chapter.This one is a lot longer.Thanks for reviewing Player Zero.Follow his example.NOW!Please?


	3. As they headed back

Buenos dias!Como van?Well as you can see by this chapter my writing style has changed.I no longer use:

-speak

"thought"

I now use:

"Speak"

"_thought"_

As for the lack of updates...Fear not as the school year has ended!I now have a lot more free-time!And I shall spend it by writing fanfiction and making comics!Expect a new fanfiction,also by me,also One Piece,also SaNa by ...(drum roll)...next month!

Voilá.Now back to our story!

_Disclaimer:One Piece and it's characters do not belong to me.If they did SaNa would be cannon._

_--_

As they headed back to the ship,Nami,Sanji and Robin met with Zoro and Luffy who were laughing a lot.

"Hey.Shitty-swordsman.What's so funny?"said the chef.

"Well,ero-cook,if you really need to know,we just met with the mayor."

Nami sighed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"He told us about a girl who is a thief.See,she has the power of an Akuma no Mi.The Learn Learn fruit...or something like that.Well,she built a device that can read peoples' past.She robs pirates and lies about her past using bits of the robbed guy's past.They feel sorry about her and let her go.But I think you would have to be very stupid to fall for that."

Zoro looked at his nakama and saw that they had stopped walking and were standing in the middle of the street in a rather comical way.

Sanji sighed and said:

"Ladies.I forgot to buy black pepper.Do you mind coming with me to the market?"

"Of course not,Sanji-kun." said the navigator,who was beginning to turn a bright shade of red.

The three turned around and started walking and then running.

The swordsman grinned.

"Oi!Luffy!Come on,let's follow them."

And so the five of them headed to the market.

* * *

Diana strolled around with a big bag, full of books and candy,grinning like an idiot.

"Suckers." she said,thinking about how easily she fooled them.

But she didn't know that the "suckers" were right behind her.

"There she is!" yelled the navigator.

"Oh.Crap." she said and started running trough the small streets.

Nami,Sanji and Robin ran after her.Luffy and Zoro ran after them.

She knocked down a few barrels into the middle of the street blocking the path.

"Ah-AH" she yelled "Can't catch me!Nahnahnahn..."

POW!

"Who put this wall in the middle of the street?"

Since she was too busy mocking the Strawhats she didn't realize there was a wall right in front of her.And she ran right into it.

They were in a deserted street,no one at sight.One exit.One exit that Nami and the others were blocking.No way out for the blond teenager who was still confused after hitting a brick wall.

She got up grinning at them.

"Tsc.Guess you found out,right?"

Nami took a menacing step forward .

The girl just laughed.

"Henhenhen.If you want the money,you're outta luck.Tsc,tsc.I've already spent it" she said showing them the bag.

Nami just looked at her.

"What?Cat got your tongue?

It was at that moment that Zoro showed up along with Luffy.

"I knew it.You idiots got fooled.Well,the ero-cook and the nagging bitch I understand.But Robin?

"Shut up you damn marimo!" yelled Sanji "My dear Nami-swan IS NOT A NAGGING BITCH."

"Ah,go to hell you wussie!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WUSSY,YOU DAMN BASTARD"

"I'M CALLING YOU A WUSSY,WUSSY"

"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP" yelled Nami.

"Now Miss Navigator.Calm down." quietly intervened Robin

"I AM CALM."

Seeing the Strawhats were too busy fighting,Diana tried tip-toed away from them.

But as she was about to get out of there she felt something holding her shirt.She looked at the wall and saw that there was an arm sticking out of it.

"Oh,you're not going anywhere." said Robin dragging her back to the end of the alley.

The fact that the thief had tried running away had alerted Nami and the others and they were now looking at Diana,without saying a word.

She looked at them and smiled.

"Man,why is the mood so heavy.Hey have you ever heard the joke about the 11 inch pianist..."

"How could you?" Nami said.

"How could I what?" asked the grinning teenager "Steal?Trick?Spend 500 Berri on candy?Tell a jok..."

POW!

"N-N-Na-Nami..." Sanji stuttered.

The young navigator had punched the girl sending her flying into a pair of trashcans.

She touched her cheek.

"Ouch." she said looking at Nami with a blank look "Stronger than I tough."

"HOW COULD YOU!HOW COULD YOU JUST STEAL MY PAST!HOW COULD YOU MOCK IT LIKE THAT!HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT USING A TRAUMATIC MOMENT LIKE THAT JUST TO GET OUT OF TROUBLE WOULD BE SOMETHING YOU COULD DO?" screamed Nami "HOW CAN YOU BE SO...so...so...evil..."

The girl grinned again.

"I'm not evil." she said "I'm just a little mischievous."

"WHAT?" she screamed again,tears running down her face "Do..do...do you think it's funny...Is that why you're smiling ?"

"Wha?N-no...O-of cou-cour-course not."

"It has to be funny.Arlong shot my mother in front of me.That's funny.Then I had to work for him.That's funny.I spent half my life alone.That's funny.No.Wait.That is hilarious."

The teenager just sat there in the middle of the trash.She opened her mouth several times but said nothing.

"Heh.Nami." the young captain spoke."Are you okay?"

"...I'm fine." she said walking away from the alley.

Unexpectedly he smiled and turned to the girl.

"Want to join us?"

Everyone just stood there shocked.Nami just stopped.

Sanji turned to the captain.

"OI!Luffy!Are you crazy!That girl hurt Nami-san!

"But she said she was okay.Right Nami?"

She didn't even face him.

"Do whatever you want.You're the captain."

And you need a reason to invite someone!"

"She has really cool powers?"

"THAT'S NOT A REASON?"

"Fine.What can you do?"

"Huh?Well I know a lot about animals and plants..."

"Yosh!You will be our biologist!"

"But..."

"Great!You'll join won't you?"

The girl,who had begun to get up slipped on a banana peel and fell face-first.

"Look...err...Luffy?Luffy,I don't think that is a good..."

"Okay,great!You'll join us..."

"Wha?Bu...bu...but..."

"Great,meet us at the port in half an hour and prepare to sail away!"

"Hum...Okay?"

The Strawhats began to walk out of the alley.Nami threw a final glance at her and left.

* * *

Half an hour later,Diana was standing in front of the Thousand Sunny.

"_I can't believe this.I seriously can't believe this.Is this really their ship.I can't believe it.Does the captain really want me to join them?I can't believ..."_

"OI!Blonde girl!"

"You invited her and you don't even know her name?"

She quickly turned around and saw Luffy and Sanji,carrying shopping bags.

She gulped at the sight of the guy who was so protective of the navigator mad at her.

He just stood there looking at her.

"Well come on!Let's climb aboard!"

"Herm...OkaEEEEIIIIIIIII"

Luffy had grabbed her wrist and jumped into the ship.

Nami was on the deck and walked over to them.

"So...I guess you decided to join us."

"...Yeah..."

"Well come on.I have to introduce you to the rest of the crew."

* * *

"Hi!I'm Franky!Shipwright!Super to meet you!"

"Uh...Hi?"

Nami turned to a skeleton and a guy with a long nose who were playing chess.

"That's Usopp and Brooke.Sharpshooter and Musician."

"Hi" said Usopp.

"Show me your..."

WHACK

After Nami punched the skeleton,Diana said a weak "Hi" and followed the Navigator.

She then turned to the sleeping swordsman.

"That guy,who you already saw,is Zoro.First-mate.That fur ball shivering over there is Tony Tony Chopper.Medic.Don't be surprised if he doesn't come near you for a while."

"You already know Luffy,Robin,Sanji and me."

Nami walked out of the kitchen leaving the rest of the crew there.

Sanji turned to Diana.

"So...Allergic to something."

"No." she said,still looking at the kitchen door from wich Nami had left.

* * *

The hours passed.Sanji made dinner and afterwards everyone played games and told jokes.Almost everyone.Diana was quietly watching the others from a corner.Sanji was still cooking.And after dinner Nami had disappeared.The time went on.After a while Chopper went to bed.Then Usopp.Zoro had fallen asleep on deck so Luffy dragged him.After a while,when everyone was asleep,Nami came down from the crow-nest.She went to the kitchen and put pens,paper and maps on the table.She began working.After a while she got of her chair and checked the fridge after disabling Sanji's traps.There she found a tropical drink with a note attached to it.She took it and read it.

_Dear Nami-san._

_I know you've been working late.I made this drink for you because I feared that if you got thirsty you would have to drink tap water.I can not allow someone with such elegance,grace and beauty_ _as you to drink such a simple beverage._

_With love._

_Sanji._

_P.S.:Don't forget to lock the fridge._

She smirked and took the drink.She left the kitchen and went outside.Leaning on the railing,she looked at the stars she heard a voice behind.

"Working late?"

Nami looked over her shoulder and saw her new nakama.

"Oh.It's you.Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Diana walked over to her and also started gazing at the sky.

"Insomnia."

"Oh."

They silently stood there.

After a while Diana whispered something.

"Huh?"

The Navigator looked at her.

"Did you say something?"

"You're amazing."

"Huh?T-Thank you?"

The biologist looked into the deep blue of the sea.

"My parents are pirates."

"Oh!Really!?"

"Yeah.Three years ago the marines raided Cyan Town.My parents escaped in their old boat.Since the marines could come back to town they decided to stay on sea."

"Oh,that's really bad."

"No.Not really.I know my mom and dad are still out there.Alive.You.You had your mother shot in front of you.I lived on my parents fortune.You had to work for that murderer.I only cared about myself.You worked as a thief just to gain enough money to buy your village and free the people there.That's amazing.You're amazing.So I'm sorry.Sorry for stealing your past.Sorry for mocking it.Sorry for everything."

The girl just looked at the sea.

Nami couldn't help but smile.

"Guess you're not that bad."

The girl grinned.

They both stood there.

Nami took a sip of her drink.

"So when do you plan telling Sanji you love him?"

Nami spited out the liquid and looked at the teenager.

"What did you say?"

"I said when do you plan..."

"I KNOW what you said!"

"Then,why did you ask..."

"What makes you think I'm in love with Sanji?"

"My scanner."

"Huh?"

Diana pointed at the green glass on her forehead.

"This."

"But I thought that served for viewing peoples' pasts."

The teenager took the scanner and showed it to Nami.

"See this button?"

She pointed to a small,blue button in the right earpiece.

"When I push this button a person's most traumatic and important events show up in the left side of the screen."

She then pointed to a red button,right below the blue one.

"When I push this one his,her or its emotions and feelings show up in the right side."

Nami looked at the scanner.

"So this...Thingy..."

"Scanner."

"Scanner.It just told you I was in love with Sanji?"

"Not really."

"Then what makes you think that?"

The teenager sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"When I first met you,you were alone.The scanner said that your "love" emotion was at 15."

"Does that mean 15 of what I was feeling then was love?"

"Exactly.But the next time it was at 22-37.You were with Sanji and Robin.Since it jumped when you were next to him it is easy to conclude you are in love with him."

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"Unless you're in love with Robin."

Nami grimaced.

"I am not in love with Robin.Or Sanji.Or anyone."

"I'm just basing this of the scanner."

"Maybe it's broken.Besides you shouldn't use psychology.It is a very inaccurate science."

"This isn't psichology.It's simple math."

"And if it was 22-37 why didn't I feel in love?"

"Your angst was at 35-36.And your fury at 20-35.Those two combined surpassed the love.See?Simple math."

The Navigator looked at the clock.

"5 A.M.!"

"Yikes!"

--

Ah!What a fun chapter.Well,not fun,fun.Fun to read.

Expect to see a lot of action on the next chapter!Shopping action!

Next time:

_The Strawhats are on a new island.Robin learns about Diana's theory about Nami.Sanji,Zoro and Luffy go shopping and end up meeting someone familiar.Nami thinks more about the guys on the ship._

Sayonara!


	4. The Gambling

Hell-O my friends!I bring thee a new chapter of the fiction made by a fan,pairing two pirates in a jorney of love.But not quite on this chapie.Well you know the deal.Read and Review.A.K.A. R&R.There's booze and gambling on this one.

P.S.:I got a sweet,new,sexy laptop.

P.P.S.:I wrote this on my laptop because my desktop is virus-filled.So don't complain if the text looks bad.

_Disclaimer:I don't own OP.If I did Arlong would end up a LOT worse.Something involving the Chinese water torture._

:

"She's still asleep?"

"Yes."

"I got an idea."

"What?"

"Take the blanket."

...

"Still asleep."

"I got another idea."

"What is it?"

«Whisper»

«KA-POW»

"Ouch!"

Nami looked up and saw Diana smiling at her.

"Did you just push me out of my bed?"

Diana smirked.

"Of course not.Robin did."

Nami turned around and saw Robin.

"Why did you push me?"

"You wouldn't wake up when we called you."

"Why do you want me to wake up so early?"

Diana started laughing.The navigator looked at her and frowned.

"What's so funny?"

"It's 2 p.m..You missed breakfast,lunch and Sanji using Luffy as a mop."

Nami blinked a couple of times.

"...Why...How..."

She looked at the clock on the wall and sighed.

"I have to ask Usopp to fix that..."

* * *

Sanji smiled as he saw Nami entering the kitchen.

"Hi,Nami-san! I made you something to eat since you missed lunch.But that was a good thing since that pig caused a complete mess here and a lady shouldn't..."

"What happened?"

"Luffy came in flying and knocked a down a whole pot of soup."

"And that why you used him as a mop."

"Yeah."

Nami sat at the table and watched Sanji as he placed her food on a plate and put it in front of her.

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Sanji.I'm sorry you had to work more than usual."

"Don't be.I love to cook for you Nami-swan."

Nami sighed.

"Hum,Sanji...I..."

«BLAM»

At this point,Diana walked in the kitchen,kicking the door open.

"Oi!Cook!Sugar."

The amazed Sanji looked at her as if she had two heads.

"I'm...I'm sorry?"

She blinked a couple of times.

"I need sugar."

The cook open the cupboard, took a couple of candy bars and threw them at the girl.

She quickly ate the bars and licked her lips.

"Yummy."

The biologist walked over to Nami.

"Hey Ginger!Robin wants to see ya."

Nami,who looked as amazed as Sanji,blinked at her.

"Are...Are you talking to me?"

The girl grined.

"Nope.I'm talking to the table."

"Oh?Oh...I'm going.Now.I'll just...Eat later.Goodbye..."

* * *

Nami walked over to Robin,in the deck.

"What's up?Do you need me?"

Robin smiled.

"Where almost in the next island."

"What?Already?What do we know about it?"

"Nothing."

"Oh,we know a lot."

The girls turned around and saw Diana,smiling and snacking on another candy bar,next to the railing.

"And by "we" I mean "I".Please.Do remember I'm native to this part of the vast oceans."

* * *

"Okay.See this map?This is Red Island.It used to be linked with Blue Island,my island,by a natural bridge but it got destroyed over the years.Very pirate friendly,because the marines haven't set foot in this area for a loooonnng time.Fishing island,unlike Blue that was a hunting island.Lot's of clothes shops,wine shops,bars,gambling,stuff like that.Beware of two-tailed cats."

Nami blinked.

"What?"

"Two-tailed cats.Bicaudos Felinis.Mammal.Feline.Close to the common domestic cat.Unique aspects:Two tails instead of one,caused by a mutation.Also has poisonous fangs,venom as deadly as the common country snake.If bitten,the victim starts to have the same symptoms as the flu,only much worse.Proceeded by heavy chest and stomach pains.Not fatal if treated in time,but very painful even with analgesics.Seriously it hurts like hell.Stay away from it.'Kay?"

Everyone nodded silently.

Nami got up from her seat and stared at her crew-mates,around the table,looking at the map.

"Listen up!Luffy,Zoro,Sanji!Go and get supplies.Anything we're missing,buy.And don't buy things we don't need.Here.Take 10,000 Beri.Usopp,Franky!Go and buy wood and other stuff for the ship."

"Can I buy more cannonballs?"

"Yes.Chopper!Get medical supplies.Brook!Stay on the ship.Robin.Diana...Want to go shopping with me?"

* * *

Zoro

,Luffy and Sanji were walking trough town carrying shopping full of fish,vegetables,and of course,meat.

,Luffy and Sanji were walking trough town carrying shopping full of fish,vegetables,and of course,meat.

,Luffy and Sanji were walking trough town carrying shopping full of fish,vegetables,and of course,meat.

"Hey!Look!It's one of those cats Diana was talking about!"

"Luffy,don't touch that!" yelled Sanji.

Zoro frowned at the cook.

"Do you seriously believe what that girl said?"

"Why not?She said she knew a lot about animals."

"Well,maybe she lied."

"Why would she lie?"

"She wanted to joins us."

"Luffy forced her to join.She didn't seem like she wanted to joins us at all."

" This cat is trying to bite me."

"LUFFY!"

* * *

"When you said "Let's go shopping!" I wasn't aware you meant "Me and Robin go shopping while you carry all the bags."

Nami turned around to look at what looked like a walking mountain of bags.

"They aren't too heavy for you are they?"

"Of course not!"

"Then come on."

"You're evil." whispered Robin to Nami.

The navigator checked her wallet.

"We better stop.Let's go to that nice café and rest.I'm tired."

"Why?I'm the one carrying all the bags."

Nami stuck her tongue out at the teenager.

"I'm tired of flirting with all the shopkeepers for discounts."

"Great.We''ll rest for 10 minutes and then you'll start to flirt with the waiter."

Robin smiled.

"Look Nami.She knows you for less than a day and has already caught the basic aspects of your personality."

Nami frowned and sat in a table in front of the café,her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Robin sat across from her,still smiling.

" Don't get upset.I was just joking."

Nami looked the other way.

Diana put all the bags down next to the table and practically threw herself on the chair.

"Aw.Look how cute.She's pounting."

Nami threw her a death glare.

"Are you always joking like that?"

"Yes."

* * *

As Sanji dragged Luffy away from the two tailed cats,Zoro was browsing the various weapon shops.

And then he saw HER.

* * *

As Nami sipped her tea,she watched the people pass near the café.

"Fo at bat gan i"

She looked at Diana,who had stuffed her mouth with chocolates.

"Huh?"

The teenager swallowed.

"So,what about Sa..."

Nami quickly covered her mouth with her hand.

Robin smiled.

"Sanji?What about Sanji?"

"N-Nothing." stuttered Nami,looking horrified.

Robin looked at the teenager.

"Diana."

"..."

Nami also looked at her.

"Diana."

"..."

"What's with Sanji?"

"..."

"Don't."

"..."

"I'll buy you more candy."

"..."

"Please."

"...I think that Nami..."

She looked at her.

Then at Robin.

"Nothing.It's...Nothing."

Nami smiled at the girl and sighed.

"I am so glad that you didn't tell her I love Sanji.

She quickly covered her own mouth.

* * *

"I knew we shouldn't trust her.She said the marines weren't here."

When the swordsman entered the shop and looked around,he didn't expect to find HER.

Lieutenant Tashigi was at the moment,inside the shop examining a katana.He quickly left but after running for a while he noticed he was in front of the same weapon shop.He ran away again and wound up there AGAIN.And he ran again.He was now lost,in the middle of the city,and with marines around.

* * *

After explaining everything to Robin,they had left her and the bags on the ship.Then Nami dragged Diana to the nearest bar.

"You said you loved him.You didn't say that I thought you loved him."

Nami glared at the bartender.

"What you mean by think I shouldn't drink more.I drink as must as I want."

"C'mon lady.Ya not even makin' sense now!"

"Ah,shove your sense up your..."

"NAMI!You're not even listening to me."

A very drunk Nami looked at her.

"Did anyone ever tell you you have cute eyes?"

The girl frowned.

"Yeah.The whole village.And I bet they said the same thing to my dad and my grampa.How drunk are you?"

Nami turned around.

"Look.Gambling.I love gambling."

She got up from her seat but tripped and fell.

"Whoops!"

She got up and walked over to a table where they were playing poker.

* * *

At sunset,Zoro had finally found his way to the ship.Suddenly someone ran into him.He looked down and saw Tashigi.Lucky for him,she wasn't wearing her glasses.

"Oh sorry sir.I wasn't paying attention."

She ran off but slammed into a statue.

As she apologized to it,he simply got away from her,running.

* * *

It was 3 a.m..

Diana had fallen asleep on the counter.She felt someone tap her shoulder and turned around.

And saw Nami half-naked,only wearing a towel.

She blinked a couple times and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was seeing well.

"T-The hell?!What happened?"

"I lost all the money I had left.And my clothes.And my sister's bracelet.And the log pose."

"...You're kidding me."

"No."

"I've never seen someone who was such a bad player."

"I'm not a bad player.They were just very good."

* * *

It was late and Sanji got worried.

He was now looking in every bar in the small town,searching for the missing girls.And then he saw Nami wrapped in a towel walking out of a bar.

"Nami?"

"S-Sanji!What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you and her!What happened?"

"Nami lost everything gambling,"

"Shut up."

Sanji looked at Nami.

"Really?"

"Sigh...Yeah."

Sanji smiled.

"Well,we just have to get your stuff back."

* * *

They stood outside of the huge warehouse.

"Here?"

"Yeah.They said that they lived here,in case I wanted a rematch."

Sanji lit his cigarette and started walking towards some bushes.

"Come on.I think there is a side door.We'll walk through this bushes and I'll enter and kick their asses."

They started crawling on the bushes.Suddenly,Nami felt a sting on her leg.

"Argh!"

Sanji turned around.

"Are you okay,Nami-san?"

"I'm fine.I think it was just a branch."

Looking around the area,and making sure there was no one there,the cook leaped out of the bushes and ran to the door.He opened the door and entered the old building.

* * *

The gamblers looked at young man,wearing a nice suit and smoking,who had just entered the place they called home.

He looked at them.

"Do you think you should take advantage of a drunk lady?"

Their leader chuckled at him.

"What do you want,shrimp?"

"My friend lost a lot of stuff to you.Since I'm a nice guy I'll give you the chance to give it back now."

"Or what?"

Sanji quietly walked over to some large metal crates and with one swift kick,destroyed them.The gamblers got up,picked up various weapons and jumped at him.

* * *

"Do you think he's okay?"

"How should I know?"

Nami looked at Diana,frowning.

"You never told us your real past."

"Yep."

"Are you going to?"

"Nope."

Diana checked her clock.

"It's 7 a.m..He's been there for 2 hours."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not changing the subject.I'm returning to the original."

Nami rubbed her forehead.

"Ugh.My head really hurts."

"Must be the hangover."

"Look,there's Sanji!And he has my clothes!"

* * *

"Thank you."

"You already said that."

Nami smiled at him.When they arrived at the ship,only Franky was there.And he left quickly.Soon,Diana also left,claiming she didn't need to sleep.

Nami and Sanji were alone on the ship.Suddenly she fell.Luckily Sanji caught her.

"Nami!Are you okay!"

"No...My head.I think I'm sick."

Sanji picked her up and entered the girls quarters.He put her down,softly on her bed.

"Thanks Sanji."

He looked worried,but smiled at her.

"I'm going to make you some chicken soup.Try sleeping.You probably need it."

:

Oh noes!Nami!

Oh well.(Shrugs)

Remember me saying Nami would think more about the guys on the ship?

Yeah,I lied.I forgot to put it in the story and I didn't want to rewrite this so it would fit.

Next time:_Magic happens...Yeah that's all you get._

Sayonara!


	5. I Hate Cats

Go to my profile for a pic of Diana (Minus scanner)...NOW!...

Welcome back!

Okay,I must warn you,this chapter starts out violent and twisted.But don't worry it's just a nightmare and it will get better and funnier.You may now keep reading.

_Disclaimer:I don't own OP.If I did then Absalom would apear in more than a story arc (I love that guy). _

:

_She was sitting in the darkness.It wasn't a dark room.She could see herself but nothing else.She heard footsteps and turned around.He was walking towards her,fixing his tie.They smiled at each other.And then he kicked her.She flew across the room.She sat up and looked at him.His smile was evil and twisted.She feared for her life.She tried to escape.But he caught her.And kicked her again.And again.And again.She once again flew across the room and hit an invisible wall.He came near her.She couldn't escape,her legs were broken.He kicked her against the wall.And again.And again.Her ribs were cracking.Again.Again.Again.She couldn't breath.Again._

_Again._

_Again._

_Again._

* * *

Nami

woke up suddenly.She sat up and looked around the room.No one.She lied down as she felt a sudden jolt of pain in her stomach.

woke up suddenly.She sat up and looked around the room.No one.She lied down as she felt a sudden jolt of pain in her stomach.

woke up suddenly.She sat up and looked around the room.No one.She lied down as she felt a sudden jolt of pain in her stomach.

Sanji walked through the door with a bowl.The cook put the bowl on desk and kneeled next to her.He touched her arm and she twitched.

"How are you?"

"Good,good!I'm good!"

He smiled and picked up the bowl.

"Here I made you some chicken soup."

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat."

"Sanji,I really..."

Sanji fed her a spoon of soup.

"Hey!"

"You need to eat." he repeated,holding out the full spoon."Open wide."

She frowned.

"I'm not going to let you..."

He pushed the spoon in her mouth.

"You don't have a choice."

"I'm capable of eating without help."

"But you shouldn't make efforts."

"Lifting my arm is an efort?"

"Err...Yes?"

Nami chuckled at the cook.

"Fine.Whatever.But you better not spill any soup on me."

"I won't." he said,grinning.

* * *

"We're here!" the little reindeer yelled,when he,Luffy,Zoro and Usopp returned to the ship.Sanji got out of the room and looked at them.

"Ero-cook!You're back.And you just came out of the girls quarters."

The chef frowned at the swordsman and looked at Chopper.

"Nami's sick.You should go see her."

"O-Okay!I'm going!"

Luffy was looking around the ship.

"Where's the rest of us?"

Sanji shrugged.

"When we returned,only Franky was here.Diana left sometime after,and you're the first to return."

Suddenly a scream was heard.They rushed into the girls quarters to find Nami bent over herself and Chopper panicking.

"What's going on?" yelled Usopp,looking at the shivering navigator.

"My...Chest...Too...Painful...Help!"

Zoro looked at the doctor.

"Chopper!Do something!"

"I can't!I don't know what's wrong with her!I looked like a bad flu!But then she started screaming!"

Footsteps were heard outside.Robin,Franky and Brook entered the room.

Robin looked at everyone.

"What's wrong?"

Chopper started crying.

"I don't know!"

"Calm her down!"

"Oh!Good idea Robin!"

* * *

After a while Diana,carrying several bags,filled with candy,and with a lollipop on her mouth walked in.Nami had stopped screaming and was now lying on her back breathing heavily.

"Us g i ong?"

Robin took the lollipop.

"Thanks.Wuz goin' on?"

"Nami's sick."

"Sick?"

"It looked like a cold but now she has chest pain." explained Chopper "I don't know what's wrong."

Without warning, Diana dropped the bags and ran over to the bed.

"Nami!When we were outside the warehouse you felt pain on you leg right?"

"...Yeah..."

Diana started taking the covers of her and looked at her legs.There was a bite mark on the right.

"Bite marks.Pronounced canines.Carnivorous.Small.The animal must be between 20 and 30 centimeters."

She sighed.

"_Bicaudos Felinis_.Chopper!You're the doc,right?"

"Y-Yeah!"

"Just give basic anti-venom treatment.But nothing acid.Every thing with pH lower than 7 is forbidden."

Chopper slaped his own forehead.

"Of course!The venom explains all!The fever and the headaches are caused by the antibodies trying to fight the venomous particles.And the pain is caused because of the particles that travelled to the heart that spread through the bloodstream!"

Sanji sighed.

"So she's going to be alright?"

Diana grinned.

"She'll still have pain for a least a week.But she won't die"

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

2 days after Nami got sick,they took off,with Robin as the temporary navigator.It's been 3 days since.

Nami looked at Sanji,who had just entered the room with her lunch.

"Bad.Better but still bad.It feels like I'm on fire.Yesterday I got the urge to get up,run to deck and jump off the ship."

Sanji laughed and gave her the plate.

"Voilá!Beef Stew with mountain mushrooms and rice."

"Oh,I love you...r cooking."

Sanji smiled at her.

"You don't need to stay." said Nami.

"I don't want to leave you alone."

"Please.People are always coming in and out.I'm never alone for more than 10 minutes."

"Still,It must be really boring."

He pulled a chair and sat on it backwards.

"Let's talk."

Nami smirked.

"About what?"

"Well,I'll tell you stuff that happened on the ship.Luffy has been used as a mop more than once.Franky and Usopp almost destroied the deck."

"I heard that."

"I think Robin is doing a good job as a navigator.At least we didn't hit any rocks so far.But there isn't a navigator as good as you in the whole world."

Nami smiled.

"Oh,and we're beginning to know more about Diana.She's actually 14.She loves reading biology books,but that's pretty obvious.She writes and draws a lot.Eats a lot of sugar.Very cocky.And used to own a lizard named Zoro."

He shrugged.

"Fitting.They're both green."

Nami laughed.

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon together talking.But around diner time Luffy started to call him.

"Sigh.I better go feed those idiots."

He got up and headed for the door.

"Sanji."

He turned around ,smiling.

"Yes?"

"If you could have one wish,what would you wish for?"

"Right now?"

He walked over to the bed,kneeled and got really close to her.

"I'd wish I could do anything with you and you wouldn't mind."

With that said,he walked out leaving a perplexed Nami behind.

* * *

The next day,Nami called Diana and Robin to the room.

"First...I have to admit it.I don't know when,how or why but I...Fell in love with Sanji."

Diana grinned.

"See?I'm always right.Always."

Nami frowned at her.

"Second.I had a nightmare.Sanji was...Kicking me...Hurting me...And I..."

She looked at the floor.

"Well,that's pretty obvious."

Nami looked at Diana.

"The meaning of the dream.You are afraid he might hurt you emotionally if you try to have a relationship with him.So that is represented by physical pain."

"She's right." said Robin.

"Third.Yesterday we were talking..."

* * *

"He said"I'd wish I could do anything with you and you wouldn't mind."?"

"Yes."

´"So?"

Nami looked at Diana.

"So?"

"Yeah.So?What's so wrong 'bout that."

"It's...It's so...Creepy."

"Why?"

"Because...Well...It feels like he wants to...Sleep with me."

Robin smiled.

"Almost any guy wants to sleep with you.And even some girls."

"O-Okay...But it sounds so dirty!"

Diana grinned again.

"The thing Sanji said or the girls wanting to sleep with you?"

"Sanji of course!"

"Well,let's look at it from another perspective."...and you wouldn't mind."That part is vital."

"It seems like he wants a relationship with you." said Robin "Something more caring instead of sexual."

Nami sighed.

"Maybe.But Sanji..."

* * *

It was at this point that Sanji,who was passing in front of the door ,heard his own name.He leaned against the door,trying to hear what the girls where saying about him.

"But Sanji...Sanji...How am I going to tell him that I love him?"

Sanji's chin dropped.

"Write him a poem."

"Ha ha ha.You're hilarious Diana."

"You know,that is a good idea."

"Robin!That's it!You're both crazy!"

She sighed,

"And maybe he doesn't love me."

Sanji gasped.

"From what I've seen he adores you!"

"You only know him for a week.He does that to everything with a skirt."

"Whoa.Good thing I always wear jeans."

"Oh,shut up!"

Sanji quickly got out of there.

"So she loves me but doesn't think I love her?"

* * *

After dinner Sanji walked into the girls quarters and locked the door.

"Sanji!What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to be straight-forward about it."

He kneeled down and took her hand.

"Nami...I love you."

She blushed.

"Sanji...I..."

"And I want us to be together."

"But...But..."

"But why?Is there a reason why we shouldn't?"

"Well...Err...You're too old for me."

"I'm one year older than you."

"Okay...Well...I...You...Us...Can't...Err...Well..."

"You know if you just said you didn't love me this would all be over.Can you do that Nami?Can you look me in the eyes and say you don't love me?"

She quickly looked away.

"Nami.Look at me."

"Sanji,I...I..."

"One kiss."

"What?"

Sanji put his hands on her shoulders.

"Give me one kiss.And if you don't feel anything I'll leave you alone.For good."

They got closer.

"Sanji I..."

Closer.

"Don't.Don't talk."

Closer.

"I..."

Closer.

"No."

They kissed.

With lips pressed,time stopped for them.The world could end and they wouldn't notice.

Finally breaking apart for air,they stood there,staring at each other,unable to speak.Sanji was the first to say something.

"Nami,I..."

"Shut up Sanji."

She grabed his tie.

"I love you."

She pulled it and kissed him again.

:

See?Didn't it end well?Anyway,if you could be kind enough to review,I would be very happy.And you wouldn't like me to be sad.Sad leads to stories with a lot of violence,blood and twisted jokes.Cuz I just love dark humor when I'm depressed.

Next time:_Nami and Sanji get closer.They arrive at a new town and learn of a murder conspiracy plotted by the marines and a group of mercenarys._


	6. Cute

Hallo!I'm back!With another chapter!This one is fluffy!

:

The ship was silent. Probably because it was 3 A.M..

At the girls quarters,Nami kept turning on her bed,looking at the room.

Finally getting the guts to say something,she turned around once more and stared at the the ceiling.

"Diana,Robin?Are you awake?"

After a moment of silence,she heard a answer.

"Yeah. I am." said the newest acquisition of the crew.

Nami smiled and turned around to look at the insomniac teenager.

"I kissed Sanji last night."

Silence.

"After dinner."

More silence.

"He wants to have a serious relationship with me."

Again,silence.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah."

"We decided to keep it a secret,though."

She saw as the younger girl sat up and stared at her.

"One. Why keep it a secret?Two. If it's a secret,why are you telling me?Three...Well,I can't think of a third question."

Nami chuckled and started gazing at the ceiling again.

"I'm not sure of that myself. I guess I just don't want the boys to know. It would be weird. And I'm not just telling you. I wanted to tell Robin but she's asleep."

"No,I'm not."

Both girls looked at the last bed in the room and saw Robin,with that mysterious smile of hers.

"Oh,don't mind me. Please,continue.

"Err...O...Kay...Uh,anyway,I trust you two."

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"And you don't trust the others?"

"No,I do!I just think the others would treat me differently."

Diana scoffed.

"Because you have normal,human emotions?"

Robin looked at the navigator with piercing eyes. Nami frowned.

"What?"

"Maybe you don't want the others to know,because you cannot accept your feelings completely. Telling the world about it,would make it something real,something irrefutable. But if you just say it to the two people that already know about your love for him,nothing would change. Basicly,you do not want to face reality."

Even in the dark,Nami could see the grin in Diana's face.

"C'est tre vrai,mon ami."

Nami blinked at the teenager.

"Uh?"

"That's quite true,my friend. It's French."

"You speak French?"

"Yeah. And I also speak Spanish and Portuguese."

"Why do you need so many languages?"

Diana sneered at her.

"I don't. I learn them with my Devil Fruit powers. Back to the subject."

"What subject?"

"You trust me?"

Nami raised an eyebrow,looking at the teenager.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean "why?"?I trust you because I trust you!"

"Why do you trust me?We've known each other for about a week. We met when I stole your wallet. I've hardly talked to you."

"Why do I trust you?You saved my life when that cat bit me. You made me realize my feelings for Sanji. We've talked enough. I trust you completely."

The girl shifted nervously and suddenly got up.

"Can't sleep. Goin' for a walk..!

* * *

The teenager walked on the wooden deck,her sneakers hitting the boards,with load thumps.

She leaned on the railing,looking at the sea. All of a sudden,a small white seal appeared,right next to the ship. She grinned.

"Hey little buddy."

Diana sighed and let her head down,long,golden hair falling over.

"So she trusts me. Hmph. Nobody trusts me anymore. Not since that,anyway."

She looked at the animal and smiled slightly.

"It feels good."

Tears began to fall. She quickly wiped them away but the flow wouldn't stop. Chuckling slightly she faced the seal.

"Shit. Got any paper tissues?Yeah,thought not."

* * *

After breakfast,Nami approached the cook,busy making lunch. She peeked over his shoulder,looking at the assorted condiments and ingredients.

"Watcha doin'?"

"I'm making lunch.."

She punched him on the arm.

"I already know that,genius. I want to know what you're making for lunch."

"Hehe,sorry. I'm making steaks with cream and mushrooms. Like it?"

She shrugged.

"Any thing you do tastes good."

He grinned widely at her.

"Really?"

"Well,yeah. Wait,doesn't everyone tell you that?

"It feels better when you say it."

Nami smirked. She took a step forward and hesitated. Bitting her lip,she stood there for a while.

Getting right behind him,she gently hugged his waist. She felt his arms stop suddenly and his heart rushing. She smiled and hugged him tighter,burying her nose on his back.

And then he screwed up.

"MELLOR..."

"Shut up,Sanji. If you really want to be in a relationship with me,you'll stop doing that."

He turned around and smiled.

"Fine. Anything for you,baby."

She blushed and tried to repress the urge to slap him.

"Stop that..."

His face came closer to hers.

"Why?"

They were inches away.

"I don't like pet names."

Closer.

"Make an exception for me."

Closer.

"Fine."

They were about to kiss...

"SANJI!FOOD!"

They booth stepped back as Luffy smashed the kitchen door.

"SANJI. I'm hungry. Hey,what are you two doing in the kitchen alone?"

The cook walked menacing towards the rubber boy.

"Heh,Sanji?What's wrong"

BAM!CRASH!POW!SPLASH!

"ZORO!SANJI THREW LUFFY INTO THE SEA!" yelled Usopp,panicking.

"Doctor,doctor!We need a doctor."

"You are a doctor!"

"Oh yeah!I forgot."

* * *

Nami groaned,leaning against the wall.

"Are you sorry,you threw that idiot into the water?"

They were in the library. After Zoro rescued Luffy,Nami had dragged him there.

Sanji sat in one of the sofas,smoking his cigarette.

"Nope." he said flipping through a cooking book.

"Good"

He raised his eyes from the book and saw her standing there,smiling.

"He deserved it for interrupting us."

She sat next to him and took the cigarette off his mouth,flicking it over her shoulder. Sanji frowned.

"You shouldn't do that. You could start a fire."

"Who cares?"

Nami kissed him,sliding her arms around his neck. He smiled dreamily.

"Not me..."

She smirking and pulled herself to his lap. He began to sweat.

"N-N-N-Na..."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I always...This moment...I...I've dreamed of it."

She smiled.

"Seriously?"

He sighed,trying to control his breathing.

"Yeah. Lots of times."

She frowned.

"You're a pervert"

"What?No!I didn't mean..."

The navigator chuckled,hugging him tighter.

"I'm kidding. Calm down."

She kissed him again,leaning against his body. He lied down on the sofa.

And then Robin walked in.

"Hey Nami,whe-"

She stopped on her tracks.

"Sorry,I'll come back later."

She quickly left. Nami looked at Sanji.

"This is starting to get annoying."

* * *

Robin entered the girls quarters and locked the door behind her.

Diana was doodling on a notepad,and looked up at her.

"Did you get the book."

"No."

"Why?"

"Nami was there."

"So?"

"With Sanji."

The teenager gawked slightly at her.

"You walked in on them?"

"Pretty much."

She started laughing. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"You...You...hanhan...It's...gasp...too..."

"You're acting very immature."

"The hell with that!It's one of the funniest things I ever heard."

"Fine. If you want that anatomy book,you have to go get it yourself." said Robin,turning around and opening the door.

"Wait,Robin!"

SLAM!

Diana crossed her arms.

"Dammit!"

* * *

"There's an island ahead!" yelled Usopp at no one in particular.

Nami stepped into the deck and looked ahead. Indeed there was an island.

The ship sailed gently on the waves,as they reached the island.

She turned around to face the crew.

"Okay,we're going to split into three groups. Me,Sanji,Robin and Diana are going to look around town. Franky,Usopp,Chopper and Zoro are going to get supplies. Everyone else can do whatever they want to do. But someone has to stay and guard the ship."

As each one of them walked into town,a shadow observed them from far away.

* * *

Nami turned around to face Diana and Robin.

"Now girls,why don't you go to some bookstores. I bet there are lots of them here."

Diana smirked.

"She's getting rid of us."

"What?No,of course n-"

"She just wants to be alone with Sanji." said Robin,smiling a little.

"No,I-"

"Screw her. Lez go,Roby."

Robin looked at the girl.

"Do you have to nickname everyone?"

"Yeah,pretty much."

Nami watched them walk away,then smiled and ran over to Sanji,who was examining a vegetable stand. He turned around and smiled back.

"Hey. Where's Diana and Robin?"

"Oh,they wanted to go somewhere. Bookstore or something like that."

Sanji chuckled.

"You got rid of them,huh?"

"Yep."

Nami grabbed his arm.

"Now come on. We're going to have our first date."

* * *

Diana walked around calmly. She'd manage to leave Robin without her noticing,and was now looking for fun. Turning around,she saw a group of Marines,who looked rather suspicious.

Entering a dark alley,she quickly disguised herself,using a fake Marine uniform she had on her backpack. She put on the cap and turned it around,grinning widely.

Walking over to the group,she quickly thought of what tricks she was going to use on the helpless soldiers.

"Wut iz guin un,fellows?"

One of the Marines looked at her with an inquisitive look.

"Wait,who are you?"

"I am Andrea Guttenbraugh. I am neo."

"Neo?"

"Yess,yess. Neo. Somathing that iz not uld."

"N-Not uld?Old?Oh,you're new!"

"That iz right. But may I know wut iz guin un?"

"Didn't anyone tell you?"

"They juz tuld me to be here."

"Oh. Well,we're here to escort some high-ranking officers to a meeting. Look,there they are."

Diana looked to where the soldier was pointing and saw about a dozen older men. They all looked rough and though. As if they had been through many battles. She saluted along with the others.

One of the high-ranked Marines signaled the group of low-ranks,who promptly started following him. The biologist had to go with them.

They entered a tall building. The soldiers stopped in front of a large door,but the others kept moving. Seeing that they were distracted,Diana slipped away from them. She spotted a airway and ,after taking off the grill,she climbed up.

Crawling through the vents,she found the room where the Marines were in.

It was a circular room,darkened by the absence of windows. The only light came from a small lamp in a corner. In the middle of the room,there was a table,made of dark wood and surrounded by several leather chair. The 14 Marines sat on them and waited,looking at the same point.

Suddenly,a deep voice was heard. Diana's heart skipped a beat when she realized it didn't come from any of the marines. Instead,a man wearing dark clothes,sitting in the last chair in the room. He blend in perfectly with the dark,making him almost invisible. He had a rectangular face and dark,slicked back hair with a few bangs falling forward. His eyes stood out because of the icy blue color of the iris. He was very handsome.

"You invoked this meeting because you have a job for me,am I correct?"

His deep voice was soft,and he spoke with such grace and elegance,he would do well as a public speaker for a king. Or some shit like that.

One of the Marines,possibly the leader,leaned forward,glaring at the the man with piercing eyes.

"We want you to take out the Straw hat pirates."

Diana felt her heart miss a beat again.

"Very well. Shall we discuss strategy?"  
"Strategy?"

"What,did you expect me to just barge in their ship with a rifle,start shooting and hope I didn't kill someone important?I make plans,sir,strategies. That's how I work."

"Fine. What do you have in mind?"

"Let's divide the crew into easy to swallow bits."

"What?"

"Let's simplify it. Monkey D. Luffy. The captain. You need him alive so that you can execute him. Therefore I cannot kill him. Roronoa Zoro. The first-mate. Same as captain. I cannot kill him. Nico Robin. The archaeologist. Same as the other two. I cannot kill her. Sogeking. The sharpshooter. I'll talk about him later. Sanji. The cook. He's not an important target. Strong,but killing him wouldn't affect the ship as a whole. Tony Tony Chopper. The doctor. I'll talk about him later. Franky. The shipwright. Although most ships need a shipwright,killing him wouldn't affect the ship as a whole. Nami. The navigator. I'll talk about her later. And my spies told me they have a new member. Marks W. Diana."

"Never heard of her."

"Maybe this will revive your memory. The W stands for Wulfric."

The Marine gasped.

"Wait,isn't she..."

"We can discuss that later. Let's get back to the subject. Do you know that some people claim that there is a long-nosed man among the crew that isn't on the posters?Well,that man is Sogeking. I'd advice you to take a picture of him without the mask,but since they're going to die in two weeks,it wouldn't really matter. Also,about Dr. Chopper. He's a Zoan user.A very strong Zoan user. Apparently,he has seven forms. If it wasn't for my spies,I'd be in serious trouble. You should be more careful with rewards. And now the last one. Nami. The navigator. See,my usual strategy is to go for the weak. Start slowly. And then strike them hard. My second favorite is to target the important. Like the captain,the doctor and the navigator. So since she is both weak and important..."

The man grinned.

"The first one to die will be Cat Thief Nami."

* * *

"Just sit here. Okay?"

Sanji smiled at the navigator. They were in a small restaurant in the middle of the town.

Nami looked up at him,frowning.

"I came here to be with you. Not to sit at a table,alone."

He smiled and kissed her forehead,making her blush slightly.

"I'll be right back."

With that,he started running.

Nami sighed and smiled a little.

"That idiot...I bet he'll come back with flowers or something like that."

She started to look at the menu,without actually reading. Thinking of him. It felt nice. Being with him. She had always thought that people exaggerated. That it wasn't really that great. That it was just a feeling like any other. That she didn't need to have a relationship with anyone. But now she was in love with him. With him. Him. Out of all people in the world,she had to fall for him. But now,it felt good. Right.

She sighed.

"_Wonderful."_

"May I take your order,miss?"

Nami looked up at the waiter.

"Uh?"

"This is a restaurant."

"I-I know."

"Then,may I take your order?_Miss_. Or do you want to keep staring at the menu for a couple of hours?"

"I'll just have a tuna sandwich. And a soda."

The waiter scoffed.

"Of course. _Miss_."

He quickly started walking towards the kitchen. Nami sighed.

"Didn't need to be so rude."

After waiting for at least half an hour,the waiter finally brought her the food.

Nami frowned at him.

"What happened?Did the fish get lost?"

The waiter frowned back.

"I will not stand this!Especially from a woman who was ditched by her boyfriend!"

She gasped.

"He didn't ditch me!"

"No,of course not. Keep telling yourself that."

Nami was about to say something,when she heard him.

"Nami-swan!"

She looked back and saw Sanji,with his hands behind his back,walking towards her.

"I hope I didn't take too long."

The redhead smiled.

"Of course not."

Sanji looked at the waiter.

"Do you mind?"

He left with a loud "Hmph!".

"How rude." the cook said sitting on a chair,still hiding whatever he was holding.

Nami smiled again.

"What's that."

"Nothing. Now close your eyes and don't open them until I say so."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Fine."

She closed her eyes and felt something snap around her wrist.

"Sanji?"

"You can open."

She looked at her arm and stopped breathing.

A big gold bracelet rested around her wrist. It had four big emeralds and several smaller diamonds.

She looked at the grinning cook.

"S-Sanji!How did you afford this?"

"I was saving money."

"For what?"

"Nothing. But now I have a reason to spend it. A very good reason."

Nami blushed.

"Idiot. This is too much."

"Nothing is too much for you. Consider this a symbol of our love."

He picked up her sandwich and took a bite. She snatched it back.

"Hey!"

"What?I'm starving!"

"Then get your own!" she said,biting into the sandwich.

"I can't afford it. I spent all my money on a gift for someone I love."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"

Sanji smiled.

"Maybe."

He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back.

"NAMI!SANJI!"

And then Diana showed up,running and screaming.

Nami backed away from Sanji.

"Oh,for the love of god!Why does this keep happening?"

The teenager fell to her knees in front of the table,gasping and struggling to breath.

"Can't...I...Breathe...Help..."

"Here. Drink."

Nami gave her the untouched can of soda.

Diana gulped it down and sat on a nearby chair.

"That's better."

"..."

"..."

"..."  
"So,what the hell is it?" asked Nami,looking at her.

"Huh?" she said looking back

"Oh yeah!I remember!NAMI,SOMEONE WANTS TO KILL YOU!"

The navigator blinked a couple times.

"What?"

* * *

Sanji frowned.

"Why would the Marines hire a hit man?"

The teenager shrugged.

"Don't ask me."

Nami bit her lip.

"There are lots of people after us. Why should we worry about him."

"He knew stuff the Marines didn't. He even knew about me."

Sanji slided an arm over Nami's shoulder.

"Don't worry. No one has ever defeated us. Why should this guy be any different?"

"There's always a first time."

"Okay,now you're just being a pessimist."

:

Aw,wasn't that just cute?

Next time:

_Nope. No spoilers today. _

Sayonara!


	7. Love

(If you read the last chapter and it looked screwed up,it's fixed now.Sorry,my bad.I forgot to edit.)

Good morning,afternoon,evening or night. Here we have another chapter. And this one has a surprise.

Everyone likes surprises.

Right?

P.S.:It's 4 A.M. at the moment I'm writing this.

P.P.S.:This chapter is really sweet.

P.P.P.S.:I'm watching the second season of Brothers & Sisters.

P.P.P.P.S.:Maybe I should go to bed.

_Disclaimer:Do I really have to do this?Bah,alright. I don't own OP._

:

Zeke was no ordinary 16-year old. He was known for the massive strength he had. He was known for being one of the best smiths on the island at an early age. And he was known for wanting to join a pirate crew. But everyone had turned him down. He memorized wanted posters so that when he saw a pirate he would recognize it. So when he saw them,his heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

* * *

Diana,Nami and Sanji were walking down the street,towards the port,to tell the others of the assassin.

The navigator and the cook were holding hands,smiling at each other.

And then a teenager came running towards them. He had spiky black hair and gray eyes. He was smiling.

"Hi!"

Nami blinked a couple times.

"Uh...Hello?"

"Can I join your crew?"

"What makes you think we're on a crew?"

He grinned.

"You're Cat Thief Nami. The navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates."

He looked at Sanji.

"And you're Black Leg Sanji. The cook."

The teenager turned around to look at Diana.

"I don't know who you are,but you're cute."

"Bite me."

He backed away.

"Gee,sorry."

He brushed the bangs off his eyes.

"I'm Kuraha Ezekiel. Just call me Zeke. So?Can I join?I heard you guys accept anyone."

Nami sighed.

"It's not really like that."

"Seriously?You even have an archaeologist!What pirate ship needs a archaeologist?"

"Since you put it that way...So what can you do?"

"I'm a smith. I make and fix weapons."

Diana smiled and took out a small briefcase of her backpack.

"Really?"

She opened it to reveal a broken katana with a black blade.

"If you can fix this we'll let you join."

Nami glared at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Getting a valuable acquisition to the crew. Oh,and fixing a family heirloom."

"Diana,only the captain,the first-mate or any member that has authority over the crew,can accept someone in. That means that only Luffy,Zoro or me can let him join. You can't."

"Hum. You're right. Hey Zeke. Fix that and I'll ask our captain to let you in."

Nami slapped her own forehead.

"Unbelievable."

Zeke smiled.

"Sure. I'll fix it. But you have to introduce me to him first."

Diana scowled.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's get moving."

They started to go towards the ship once again.

Zeke looked at the couple.

"So,are you you two dating?"

Nami glared at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're holding hands."

She looked down.

"Dammit!Look,if you do get into the crew,do not tell anyone. Get it?"

"Why?"

"Get. It."

He gulped.

"Yes,ma'am."

Suddenly a gunshot was heard. The four of them looked up.

Diana once again felt her heart stop.

The assassin was standing on top of a church,rifle on hand.

"That's him!The hit man!"

Sanji groaned.

"Nami,get out of here!"

They started to run,but the cook looked over his shoulder,and saw that Diana hadn't moved.

"Damn!Get moving kid!"

She looked back.

"Go without me."

"But-"

"Just go."

He started running again,hoping that the teenager wasn't going to do something stupid.

She took a knife from inside the black leather jacket,and threw it at the man.

He dodged.

"Marks W. Diana. Impressive. But you're going to need a lot more to take me down."

She grinned.

Taking more knifes,she began to throw them at the assassin,at lightning speed.

He almost dodged all of them. By the time she stopped,his body was full of small cuts.

"Ah!That's all?You can't stop me!"

The teenager shook her head.

"I didn't want to stop you. Just slow you down."

He gasped and looked around.

"Dammit!I lost my target!"

He glared down and saw that Diana was gone.

"Aargh,I hate those pirates!"

* * *

"Left. Right. Left. Left. Left. Right. Right. Left. Keep going."

Nami sighed.

"Thanks Zeke. We'd be lost without you."

"Oh,don't worry 'bout it. But you'll let me join your crew,right?"

She glanced at him.

"Heh. Why not?The last person to actually ask to join was the ex-vice-president of a evil company that wanted to destroy a country and that we had to fight. And we let her."

His eyes widened with shock.

"Seriously?"

Sanji nodded.

"Yep."

"Okay we're here."

They stood in front of the ship. Nami frowned.

"I hope everyone is inside. We need to go. Now."

The cook looked around.

"What about Diana?"

Speak of the devil. The teenager appeared suddenly,running towards the ships.

"Hi,bye and lez get the hell outta here!"

Nami smiled.

"Agreed."

Both girls climbed to the ship. The navigator looked at the crew mates inside.

"Usopp,Zoro,Robin,Franky,Brook. Where's Luffy and Chopper?"

"I'm here. Luffy's in the kitchen."

"Alright!Everyone,we're setting sail!Let's go!"

"What,why?"

"I'll explain later!C'mon people,we don't have time!"

The hit man appeared on the port.

"HEY!GODDAMMIT!AARGH!"

He slapped his own forehead as he saw the ship sail away.

* * *

"So we're the target of a assassin. Makes sense. But who's he?"

Zoro glared at Zeke. Nami smiled.

"He's our new crew mate."

The swordsman frowned.

"Seriously?You can't just invite someone to be part of the crew like that!"

"I didn't invite him!He asked."

Luffy grinned.

"We have a new nakama. Cool!"

She smiled.

"See?The captain doesn't mind."

"The captain wouldn't mind if you hit him in the head with a 2x4."

Zoro leaned on the wall and closed his eyes. Nami sighed and glanced at Zeke.

"Go introduce yourself or something like that."

* * *

"Hi. You're cute."

Robin smiled.

"Thanks."

Diana sighed.

"You say that to every girl that isn't next to her boyfriend,huh?"

"Well,I used to say it to those too,but I'd end up pretty bruised."

She groaned and walked away. Zeke went after her.

"So what do you do,in this ship?"

The biologist glared at him.

"Leave me alone."

"Fine. But do you know if anyone can lend me some tools?For fixing your sword."

"Talk to Usopp. Or Franky."

"Usopp is the long nosed one,right?"

"Yes. Now leave me alone."

"Why?"

She glared at him. He backed away.

"I'll leave you alone."

* * *

After dinner,everyone was outside. Well,everyone except Sanji. He was left cleaning the dishes. Not that he minded. He liked those moments of silence and peace. No idiots asking for food. No assholes pissing him off. Everything silent and peaceful.

"_Only one thing could make this better."_

He stopped cleaning as he felt an arm sliding over his waist.

"Bingo."

Nami frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing." the cook said,cleaning his wet hands to a towel. He turned around and kissed her.

She hugged him and kissed back.

They broke apart for air.

"Err...Sanji?"

"Yes,baby?"

"Why did you fall in love with me?"

"I...I don't know."

She frowned at him and backed away.

"You don't know?You have to know!"

"Okay,okay!I'll try...Well,I think you're beautiful. And so cute. And hot."

She punched him on the arm.

"Oh,so you just love me for my looks!"

"I didn't say that!You didn't let me finish!"

"Fine. Finish then."

"Well,you're really intelligent. And talented. And when I first saw you,I fell in love with you. And getting to know you,just made me fall even more."

He leaned forward,coming closer to her face.

"And I love your eyes. And your hair. And...Everything."

She slided her arms over his neck.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you sleep with me tonight?"

He looked at her,like she wasn't really there.

"Sleep...With you..."

Nami punched him again.

"Not like that!Close to me,Sanji. Sleep close to me!"

"Oh!Oh...And where would we sleep?"

She frowned.

"Huh. Good point. Oh,wait!The library!We could sleep there,on one of the sofas."

He smiled and hugged her.

"Sure. But why?"

"I...I just want to be with you."

"Fine. When everyone goes to sleep,we're going to the library and stay together. All night. Just the two of us."

The navigator smiled.

"Thanks."

Leaning forward,she kissed him.

* * *

"Okay,the sofa was a bad idea."

"It's not so bad."

"Sanji,I'm lying on top of you."

"Exactly."

She smiled at him.

"Idiot."

"If I'm a idiot,why are you smiling?"

"Oh,ah,ah,ah. You're hilarious."

She hugged him tighter and kissed him. Sanji kissed her back.

And was doing something else.

"Sanji,get your hand off my chest!"

"But..."

"But nothing!"

"Awww..."

"You really are an idiot."

He pressed his face against hers.

"Yeah,but I'm the idiot you love."

She hugged him again and he grinned.

"By the way,you didn't tell me,why did you fall in love with me?"

"Err...I-I don't know?"

"Oh,come on!That's not fair!"

She smiled and kissed him. She smiled again when they broke apart.

"Did you ever think about shaving that goatee thing?"

"No."

"Good. I like it."

There was silence for a while.

"Err...Sanji?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember when I said that I wanted to sleep next to you,because I just wanted to be with you?Well,I lied. The thing with the hit man freaked me out. And when I get freaked out I get nightmares. I didn't sleep for three weeks after we left Thriller Bark. And I usually didn't sleep much,when I was with Arlong. Enies Lobby was five weeks. I kept having the same nightmare about Robin being taken from us forever. So I thought that having you by my side would stop that..."

Sanji sighed and hugged her tighter. He brushed her hair off her face.

"Nami...I'm here. If you do have nightmares and you wake up in the middle of the night,then wake me up. And will hug you and tell you everything is alright. Okay?"

"Okay. You're really sweet,Sanji."

He kissed her forehead.

"You deserve it."

Once again,there was silence.

"Err...Sanji?"

He sighed.

"Yes,Nami?"

"I'm sorry. You want to sleep."

"Don't worry. Just tell me what's wrong?"

"Remember the last time I was sick?When the cat bit me. What did you meant by "I'd wish I could do anything with you and you wouldn't mind."?"

He rubbed his forehead.

"I knew that one would come back and bite me in the ass."

"I'm serious."

"Look,you were sick and in pain. I just wanted to hug you or something."

"So,you wanted to care for me?"

"Yes. And I still do."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sanji pulled the blanket over her shoulders. She smiled.

"Thanks."

He kissed her forehead again.

"Hey. I like to care for you."

Silence.

And then Sanji laughed.

Nami raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny."

"The first time you got sick,you were bit by a bug. The second was a cat. Maybe next time,you'll get bit by a dolphin."

Nami punched him.

"You're an idiot."

She rested her head on his chest.

"But I love you."

:

Man,that was so sweet I got cavities.

...

Gee,though crowd.

P.S.:I think I stretched that last part a bit too long.

P.P.S.:I'm writing this in my grandma's house.

P.P.P.S.:I'm going to stop writing the "Next time" part.

P.P.P.P.S.:I should really go to bed.

P.P.P.P.P.S.:Did you know that I have another SanjiXNami fic?It's a horror fic.

P.P.P.P.P.P.S.:I'm going to bed.


	8. Events

Yo!New chapter!Yays!Also I have a website! Www. Freewebs . Com / wolfeyestudios – without the spaces. Please visit and register in the forums!

:

Sanji woke up to find a pair of brown eyes looking at him.

"Were you watching me sleep?"

The redhead looked away.

"No...Maybe...Err,yes."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"That's cute."

She laid her head on his chest.

"Maybe I should get up. I need to make breakfast."

"They can make their own breakfast."

"..."

"..."

"They can't."

"Luffy will end up setting the kitchen on fire."

"I'm getting up."

"Me too."

Throwing the blankets away,they quickly got up,fixed their clothes and ran to the kitchen.

"Wait. Can you smell that?"

"Pancakes?"

They walked in the kitchen together. Almost everyone was sitting at the table,eating. Diana was at the stove with a spatula.

"Hey."

Sanji walked over to her.

"Did you...Did you make these?"

"Uh,yeah."

"I didn't knew you could cook."

"Yeah,neither did I."

He went pale.

"Oh,relax. I'm kiddin'.My mom taught me when I was six. Your kitchen was never in danger."

He sighed of relief and sat down. Nami sat down next to him.

"So,where were you?"

She looked at Luffy.

"Uh?"

"Where were you?Sanji didn't sleep in the guys' quarters tonight. And you came in together."

Sanji looked at Nami,who looked at Robin,who looked at Diana.

The teenager shrugged.

"Nami got up early today. I think she went to work on her maps."

"Err,yeah,that's right!"

"I...I fell asleep on the kitchen. And when I woke up in the morning,I went to the library and there was Nami. I just stayed there until now."

"Oh,yeah. When I got up in the middle of the night for a glass of water,you were asleep,siting at the table."

"But..."

Diana grinned.

"Do you want more pancakes,Luffy?"

"YEAH!"

* * *

"Sometimes he seems smarter."

"Yeah."

"Same thing tonight?"

Nami looked at the cook. He smiled.

"Let's sleep in the library again."

"Err,sure."

* * *

"I slept with Sanji,last night."

"Already?"

She glared at Diana.

"Not like that!We sleep together on the library!But we didn't..."

"Oh."

Robin walked in.

"What's going on?"

"Nami slept with Sanji."

"I hope you used protection."

"Not like that!Geez,what is wrong with you people?"

She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"I have a problem."  
"What?"

"I don't know...I don't know if this is right...What if...This is a mistake?"

"That's for you to figure out."

"We can't help."

"Why?"

Diana got up and closed the book in her hands.

"Because you should never listen to someone else when you make important decisions."

"I guess...You're right."

* * *

At night,they were at the library again.

"I love you."

"Uh,yeah,I...Love you too."

"Are you okay?"

"O-Of course!I'm fine."

Sanji looked at her.

"Are you sure?

"Yeah...I'm sure..."

"...I'm sorry."

"Uh?"

"I'm sorry if this is going too fast. I love you but I don't want to force this. If you need time to think it over then I-"

She kissed him.

"I don't. I know this is right. Well,now I know."

* * *

"Can I please have your attention?"

Everyone looked at Nami. They were having breakfast. She got up from her chair and was looking at everyone.

Brook,Luffy,Zoro,Franky,Chopper,Usopp. And Diana,Robin,Zeke. Sanji was making some more eggs at the stove. He glanced at her over his shoulder and looked back at the pan.

"...Me and Sanji. We're in a relationship. I guess you can say we're dating. Or something like that."

The crew froze. Usopp dropped his spoon. Zoro's jaw dropped. Slowly,they shifted their gazes from Nami to Sanji,who was just stunned. Zeke looked at Diana.

"What's going on?"

"I dunno. I think she never talks her emotions with them"

The girl calmly started eating her eggs.

"Well,it's about time!"

Everyone looked at the doctor.

"Uh,well...I've seen the way...She looks at him sometimes. I never mentioned it because I was afraid...I thought Nami might get mad."

She smiled.

"Oh,come on!I'm not that scary!"

Silence.

"Am I?"

Silence.

"Uh,I don't think you're scary,Nami-swan."

"You don't count."

She shook her head.

"Look,I really just wanted to say that. Can we please go back to our normal lives?Oh,and Franky,could I talk to you after breakfast?"

Everyone nodded and slowly started to eat their eggs.

* * *

"You want a what?"

"A room,Franky. Is it so hard to understand?"

"You want me to add an extra room to the ship?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

"Look,I bet that there's some unused space in the ship. I want you to take that space and make it into a bedroom."

"Why do you want a bedroom?"

She blushed slightly.

"For me and Sanji."

"Ahhhhhhh. Any specifications?"

"A double bed obviously...Not too big."

"Of course."

"A big closet."

"For all your clothes."

"Yes. And,uh,I dunno. I think that's all."

"Uh...I'll also soundproof it."

"...Why?"

"Guess."

She blushed again.

"Franky!"

"What?"

"Oh my god...We...We aren't ..."

"Sure. Of course not. Better safe than sorry. I'll do it anyway."

By now,Nami was completely red.

"Just do it and shut up..."

* * *

"Come on. Follow me."

"Where are we going,Nami-swan?"

"A place."

"That doesn't help."

"I know."

"Really,whe-I didn't knew there was a door here."

"And there wasn't. I guess Franky exaggerated."

She opened the door and smiled. Sanji looked over her head.

"A bedroom?"

"Yeah!"

"For us?"

"Do you know anyone else who needs a double bed?"

She smiled again.

"Let's move our stuff here. Quick."

"Quick?Why quick?"

"Now that we have privacy there are things I want to do."

"I like that idea."

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell not to put your hand up my shirt?"

"But..."

"NO!"

"Fine. I'm sorry."

She kissed him.

"I know you are."

The redhead smiled and got up. Sanji groaned.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on the ship. I'm the navigator,remember?"

"Now?"

"Ah,don't sulk. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Nami opened the door and headed for the main deck.

She glanced at the Log Pose.

"Everything is right. And we aren't very far from the next island. We should be there right after dinner. Speaking of dinner...Why isn't Luffy yelling for food?"

She frowned.

"In fact,everything is too silent. They're up to something."

The navigator turned around.

And got hit with a pie.

A cream pie in fact.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry,Nami!"

She rubbed the cream out of her eyes and looked around.

Diana,Zeke,Luffy,Usopp and Chopper were throwing pies at each other. Not just cream pies. Blueberry pies,banana pies,lemon pies,apple pies,strawberry pies. Well,lots o'pies.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

The cook quickly got up.

"Nami?"

He ran to the hall and saw Robin.

"What's happening?I heard Nami scream!"

The archaeologist sighed.

"Apparently,there's a pie fight going on."

"A...A pie fight?"

Sanji ran up and looked around.

It was,to say the least,colorful.

* * *

"I can't believe this!"

Nami glared at the five in front of her.

"Who had that idea?Who the hell thought that up?"

All five crossed their arms and smirked. Diana chuckled.

"That's for we to know and for you to find out."

She smiled.

"Then I just have to use a process of elimination. Luffy's too stupid. Chopper and Usopp are too cowardly. That leaves me two. Diana and Zeke."

She raised an eyebrow.

"You aren't planing on confessing,are you."

"Nope."

"No way."

The navigator smiled and turned towards Chopper.

"Choppy,do you know who had this stupid idea?"

The reindeer gulped.

"N-No..."

She frowned.

"Really?"

He was shivering on his chair.  
"Well..."

Nami walked menacingly towards the doctor.

"Eek,please don't hurt me!It was Diana!"

The teenager glared at him.

"You,sir,are going to regret this!"

She glared back at Nami.

"So?What are you going to do?"

"First,all of you will clean up the mess you made. Then you will all apologize to Sanji for messing up his kitchen while making the pies. Then,_Diana_,you will wash the dishes,_all_ the dishes for _three weeks_."

The girl leaned against the wall and crossed her arms.

"Make me."

* * *

"Nami's trying to throw Diana off board."

"So?It's probably just a threat."

"Uh,the problem is that Diana is fighting back."

Sanji shook his head.

"I can't believe this."

Zoro shrugged.

"Neither can I. That girl's pretty strong."

* * *

"Owwwwwww!"

"Ah,shut up ya wimp!"

"Why don't you shut up?You would be doing the world a favor."

"Do you want me to punch you again?"

"Do that and you'll end up with another black eye!"

"Girls!Can you please stop fighting?"

Chopper shook his head.

"You're only making your wounds worse!Can you please stop acting like little kids?"

They glared at each other and turned around,back to back.

"Sigh,well at least you're not fighting. Nami,let me see your arm."

She stretched her arm,wincing a little.

"How did you make this tear?"

"I don't know."

He quickly bandaged it up and looked at Diana.

"Your eye looks bad. If I could just-"

"No."

She slided from the table to the ground.

"Leave me alone."

The biologist got out and slammed the door behind her. Chopper sighed.

"That was bad."

"I know!Why can't she just-"

"I meant you!"

"...Uh?"

"You can't just start fighting with a girl 4 years younger than you!And you can't expect her to just obey you like that!She's not like the rest of the crew!"

"Oh,so now it's my fault!"

"I didn't say that!"

The navigator stormed off the room.

Chopper shook his head again.  
"This isn't good."

"So what's this island called again?"

"Akaneoni. It's a old place full of tradition."

Diana glanced over her shoulder at Robin.

"Really interesting."

She looked around and smirked.

"Hey Zeke!Let's go find a candy shop!"

"Uh,okay."

Nami watched as they walked away and groaned.

"You're not still mad,are you?"

"Sanji. I have the right to be mad."

"Not really..."

She glared at him. He smiled nervously.

"Let's go somewhere,okay?Away from the rest of the crew."

The navigator sighed.

"Fine. Let's go."

* * *

As the couple walked away,a cloaked figure observed from afar.

"Found them."

The figure loaded his shotgun and turned around.

:

It's the cliffhanger of cliffhangerness!Anyway,don't forget to visit my website.

Www . Freewebs . Com / wolfeyestudios without the spaces.

Oh,and review!


	9. Hood

"And what gives her the right to-"  
"Nami, I love you, but just shut up already! It doesn't matter if Diana should pay or not! Let's just forget this! She's just a kid!"  
"Why does everyone say that?"  
"It's true."

The redhead sighed and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"This place is really pretty."

The little café had flowers everyone.

"Yeah, perfect place for a little romantic date."

She smiled at him.

"Sanji-kun..."  
"Yeah, I'll pay."  
"No, it's not that. I just wanted to say that I love you."  
He smiled.

"I love you too."

The cloaked figure observed them from a nearby roof. He quickly jumped off, hiding the shotgun.

He walked over to the couple, who just observed him cautiously.  
"Your friend Marks...She's not who you think she is. I advise you to be cautious. You never know what might happen with dangerous people around."

"W-what?"

Sanji got up and glared at the man, whose face was covered by the cloak.

"Who are you?"

"That's...None of your business."  
He disappeared as fast as he appeared, leaving the perplexed pirates behind.

Nami frowned.

"What the hell?"  
"I have no idea what just happened."  
-

"Zeke, hold these for me."  
"Uh, okay? But I think these are really a lot of bags. Where did you get all this money?"  
"Stole it."  
"What, from who?"  
"Nami."

"Why her?"  
"She has a lot of money."

"Right. So nothing personal."  
"...Yeah, a bit. She's a bitch."  
Zeke sighed and gently put the bags on the ground.  
"So I was thinking...Will you...Go out with me?"  
Diana looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What, on a date?"  
"Yeah."  
The blond started laughing loudly. She laughed for a while and stopped, gasping.  
"Oh man, that's funny. Sorry man, I'm WAY outta ya league!"

The teen frowned and starting heading for the ship.  
"Zeke? Hey, Zeke! C'mon man, I'm not carrying all this! Treat a lady right, bitch!"  
-

The blond teen groaned loudly as she dropped the bags in the girls quarters. She searched the bags.  
"AH-ah!"

She grabbed some gum balls and stuck them in her mouth.

"Oh, you're back already?"  
The teen looked back.  
"Guh, uh-ban?Up?"

"...Oh,Robin?'Sup?"

Diana nodded energetically.  
"Nothing much. Bought some books about biology, you can read them later."  
"Ay. Ah oh een a-i?"  
"If I've seen Nami? No. She must be out with Sanji again."

"Aw..."  
"Are you feeling guilty?"  
"...Neh."  
"Really?"  
She nodded.

"Okay, now you're lying."

Diana looked down. She spitted out the big mass of gum to the trash can and looked at Robin.

"I...I don't know...I feel bad but..."

"That's guilt. It's normal."

"...I don't think I _hate_ Nami."  
"Obviously."

"Robin, if one word goes out of this room you'll wake up with a knife in your chest."  
"Okay."

-

The hit man smiled evilly as he loaded his crossbow. He pointed it at the redhead, who was passionately kissing the cook. How great, he'd kill her and traumatize another member of those damn pirates.  
Suddenly, somebody punched him. He hit the ground. The man turned around and glared at the attacker. The hooded man was standing there, just staring at him.  
"Leave them alone."  
"I can't. It's my job to destroy them. What does it matter to YOU, anyway?"  
"My...A really close friend of mine is on that crew."  
"..."

The hooded man turned around and started walking away.  
"Hurt them and I will destroy YOU!"

The hit man sneered and turned around. He groaned as he saw that the pirates were gone. He turned back only to find that the hooded man had disappeared.  
_"What the hell?"_

_-_

The couple returned to the ship.

"We're here!" cried out Nami, putting the shopping bags down. Diana and Robin walked out of the girls.

"Oh, are you the only ones here?"  
"No,Zeke's in the kitchen. The others are still in town."  
"I'm going to start making dinner."  
Unknown to the pirates, _someone _was watching them from afar.

"...Until we meet again, Dee."

::

I'm back! With a chapie. Did ya think this fic was dead?Nah!


	10. Lies

"Okay, is everybody ready? "  
"Yeah! "

Luffy grabbed the two poles that were stuck on the deck and walked back, his arms stretching.

Diana walked up to him and turned around, leaning against him and grabbing his arms. Luffy lifted his legs.

"Okay, total human catapult, test 1! Doctor Chopper? "

"Calling me a doctor won't make me happy, asshole! "  
"Start the countdown. "  
"Oh, okay! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. . . "

Usopp and Zeke looked at them, wide eyed.  
"LIFTOFF! "

Diana jumped up, causing both of them to be propelled forward. She let go off his arms, gravity being the only thing keeping her in place. Luffy stopped on his tracks, but Diana kept going.

"WOOHOO! "

And all of a sudden, Nami appeared out of nowhere.  
"Oh f-"

She crashed into her, knocking both of them to the ground.

The blond quickly crawled away.

"N-Nami? "  
The redhead lifted her head off the ground. She looked like she was going to blow up. To everyone's surprised she smiled and got up, brushing the dust off her clothes.  
"Are you okay, honey? You didn't get hurt, did you? "

The girl slightly shook her head.

"Oh, I'm glad. Please, you guys need to play safely! "

She walked into the kitchen, leaving the boys and a very startled Diana behind.

"What the. . . "  
"What's wrong with Nami? "

"Oh, I know what this is! I've faced it before. You see, Nami's body was taken over by granny aliens from outer sp-"  
"Shut up, Usopp. "  
Inside the kitchen, Nami was busy destroying a loaf of bread. Sanji frowned.

"You know, it wasn't the loaf's fault. "  
"Shut up. At least I'm not smashing a certain girl. "

"True. "  
A knock was heard. Sanji walked towards the door and opened it. Diana was standing there.

"Hey, I just wanted to know if Nami is okay. She was acting weird. "  
"I'm fine! "  
"Oh, okay. "  
The girl looked at Sanji. "  
"Humm, can I get a cookie? "  
Sanji walked to the cabinets and took out a chocolate chip cookie. He gave it to the girl who walked away, munching happily. He turned around and smiled.

"She was worried. "

Nami smiled slightly.

"I guess she was. "  
"Are you going to stop fighting? "  
"Maybe. "

The two heard Usopp's voice.  
"HEY, there's an island ahead! "  
Nami got up in a jump.

"An island? I didn't expect an island so soon! "

Sanji walked out of the kitchen.

"He's right, it can be seen from here. "  
Nami walked outside.

"Whoa. "  
"What's wrong? "  
Diana walked up to them, still munching on the cookie.  
"You can feel it too, can't you? "

She nodded.

"It's strange, I never felt anything like this. "

"I know. "  
"Uh, what are you girls talking about? "  
"Never mind. " said Diana walking away.  
"Nami? "  
The redhead shrugged and followed the girl. Sanji sighed and looked back at the island.

"_What's going on? "_

-

The ship rocked violently as it reached the coast.  
"What's going on? " yelled Zoro as he grabbed his swords, before they fell.

"I don't know! " yelled back Nami "I think it's the waves! "  
"Those are some strong waves! "  
Diana jumped onto the railing, looking at the island in a sort of trance.

"Get out of there, you're going to fall! " screamed Zeke.

The ship kept rocking. As they reached the island, it started to slow down.  
Usopp and Chopper sighed in unison as they slided to the ground. Diana looked back at the crew.

"Hey, guys-"  
All of a sudden, the ship hit a sand bank and shook violently. The girl slipped and fell into the sea.  
"Diana! Quick somebody help her! "

"Dammit. "

Everyone looked over the railing, in surprise.

"Diana, are you okay! ? "

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be? "  
Nami glared at her.

"Because you're an Akuma no Mi user. "  
"Oh. . . OH! Shit. . . "

The redhead stormed off as the rest of the crew stared at the girl in disbelief.

::  
Ta-da! The plot thickens! Good news, I'm going to start updating weekly! Every Thursday I'll update the fic unless I can't write it because of some reason.


End file.
